


Gabriel/trickster one-shots

by arlene28



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Wing Kink, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlene28/pseuds/arlene28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of gabriel/reader and trickster/reader one shots</p><p>Feel free to leave opinions or requests for any kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreams of an Angel

Dreams of an Angel

 

I sigh as his hands run up the back of my bare thighs. I’m so glad I chose to sleep on my bed in just a cami top and knickers. I moan as he licks along the bottom of my panties. His hands run up to my waist and begin to strip my panties down my legs. I yelp as he bites one of my ass cheeks gently.

“Gabriel, stop teasing, please!” I whimper.

“Oh, sweetness, I have no intention of just teasing you.” He murmurs into the skin at my waist.

He turns me over onto my back and kisses a line up one of my thighs. He’s almost at my pussy. So close, so close…

 

BANG! BANG!

I gasp sitting bolt upright. I look around and sigh sadly when I realise I’m on my own. It was just another dream.

“Hey, you getting up?” I hear Sam yell through the door.

“Yeah, Sammy, just give me a sec.” I call back.

I hear Sam’s boots clomp off down the hall. I lay back down and sigh sadly again. Dammit! Why can’t I get over him? He’s been dead for years now but the dreams of him have become more and more regular. When Lucifer killed Gabriel I had the dreams occasionally. They’d be silly dreams too. Like walking through meadows I’d never seen. Horse riding through woods, even though I’ve never been on a horse. Flying through the night’s sky with Gabriel’s wings spread out, causing a breeze as they flapped through the air. But as far as I know angel’s wings aren’t visible when they’re in a human vessel. I’ve never seen Cas’ wings except once as a shadow.  
Then a few months ago they became VERY erotic dreams. Still only happening occasionally at first. Now, though, they’re happening every single time I sleep even when it’s just a nap. I’m tired, grumpy and horny which means I’m constantly snapping at the guys. Last time I snapped at Cas I thought he was gonna cry. I can’t even remember what I yelled at him for!   
I get up and throw some clothes on, heading to the library to see what the guys want. When I walk in I feel even worse as they look at me like I’m a bomb about to explode. Cas won’t even look me in the eyes. I sigh and head to the kitchen for some coffee.

“So, is anyone gonna tell me why Sammy just woke me up or not?” I snap.

“Uh, we’ve got a case.” Dean said cautiously.

“Great! I’ll get my stuff.” I say, happy to be going to kick the crap out of something.

“No, WE” He says, motioning to him, Cas and Sam. “Have a case. I… WE think you should stay here and get some rest.”

“Then why bother waking me up then?!” I yell.

“We just wanted to let you know where we were going.” Sam says, holding his hands up placating.

“Well now I know don’t I?” I yell, storming back to my room.

I slam the door and flop down on the bed. I don’t know what’s wrong with me! I’m not surprised that the guys don’t want me to go on a hunt with them. I’ve been too preoccupied. Hell the last hunt I went on with them, Crowley saved my ass by throwing a vampire against a wall before it bled into my mouth. 

“Quick! Come to the library!” Cas yells, disappearing before I even had a chance to know he was there!

I jump up and sprint to the library, demon blade out, wondering what’s happened. As I reach the library I skid to a stop in shock. There, standing next to a grinning Cas, is Gabriel. I’m stunned.

“Hi, sweetness.” He smirks.

I pinch myself to see if I’m dreaming, the sharp sting means I’m not. I squeal with joy and launch myself into his arms. Gabriel wraps his arms round my waist and I kiss him hard. The guys all start laughing but I don’t care. He’s alive! He’s really alive! As he puts my feet back on the floor I realise something. He called me ‘sweetness’. He always called me ‘sweetie’ before. He’s only called me sweetness in the dreams. I gasp and slap him, full round the face. In my defence this is the most girly hit I’ve ever landed but he so deserves it.

“You son of a bitch! You’ve been appearing in my dreams! Or have you been making me think I’m dreaming when I’m not?!” I shout at him.

“I have no idea what you mean, sweetness. Have you been dreaming of me? Ooh please give details.” He smirks.

I growl at him and stomp out the front door of the bunker. I decide to go for a run to ease the tension I’m feeling. That son of a bitch has been playing me! Because he’s been playing me, I’ve been making the poor guys lives hell! 

 

After my run I go back into the bunker. The Impala is gone so I guess they’ve gone on their hunt. As I step into the kitchen I walk into Gabriel. I frown at him whilst he gives me his trademark grin. He moves forwards and tries to put his hands on my waist.

“Don’t even try that.” I growl at him.

“Oh, sweetness, please forgive me? I didn’t mean to tease you.” He mock pouts.

“Go away! You let me think you were dead!”

“Fine! I’ll just have to do my best to make you forgive me.” He smirks.

“Not gonna happen.”

“Well at least be nice and show me to a spare bedroom.”

“Fine! I’ll show you the way to the bedroom.” I snap.

I head towards a spare bedroom (the one furthest from mine), stopping to look back and catch him watching my ass as I walk ahead of him. 

“Come on.” I say, motioning for him to follow me. 

“Any body part you want, sweetness.” He smiles, waggling his eyebrows.

I hesitate for a second, wondering what he means. Come on… any body part? Oh! I turn to look at him, rolling my eyes.

“Really, Honey, that’s the best you can do?” I remark.

He just smirks at me so I turn back round, carrying on down the hall. I add a little bit more sway to my hips as I go though. I reach a bedroom and open the door, gesturing for him to go inside.

“Coming, sweetness?”

“No, not with you anymore.” I reply tartly, heading to my room.

 

A few nights later we all head to a bar. The guys are finally starting to relax around me. Probably because I’m acting normal again, now I’m getting sleep. We’re sitting in a booth. Dean, Cas and I on one side of the table. Sam is sitting on the other side facing Dean and Gabriel is sitting next to Sam, facing me. I turn my head to eye up a cute guy at the bar when I’ve suddenly got Gabriel’s beer all down the front of my top. 

“Sorry, sweetness, it was an accident.”

“Dammit, Gabriel! Now I’m gonna have to go home!” I frown at him, holding my top away from my body.  
“Here!” He says, taking the shirt he wears under his jacket and over his t-shirt off, handing it to me.

“Thanks, I guess.” I say taking his shirt to the ladies with me to change tops. 

I change tops, frowning at the fact that I now look like I’ve been claimed, and head back to the booth. Dean’s at the bar, chatting up a blonde woman, Cas sitting behind him listening intently. Probably taking notes. Sam’s head is buried in his laptop, as usual. Gabriel’s watching me with a predatorial smirk. 

“You owe me an item of clothing, sweetness.” Gabriel smiles at me.

“What?” I ask confused.

“I gave you my shirt so you owe me an item of clothing.”

Okay two can play that game. After all he’s not going to ask for his shirt back and I haven’t got an issue with losing any other item of clothing. I’m short enough that even if he wants my trousers I’m still covered by his shirt.

“Okay, I guess that’s fair. Choose an item.” I smile as he looks shocked.

“Any item?” He asks, surprised and even Sam glances up.

“Yep. Any item you want.” I say, taking a sip of my beer.

“Panties.” He says smugly.

“Okay.” I say.

“But… you have to take them off in front of me.” He smirks.

I get up and gesture to him to follow me. He grabs my hand and the next thing I know we’re standing in the ladies and the door is locked. I raise my eyebrows at him.

“Well, don’t want anyone seeing that bottom half of yours naked whilst you take those panties off.” He smirks.

I just laugh at him. Unfortunately for him, I chose jogging bottoms tonight. The type that’s tight at the ass but flares out at the bottom. I put my hands into the waist band of my joggers and push my panties down to mid-thigh. I then put my hand up one jogger leg and pull my panties off my leg that side. I then do the same to the other side, pulling my panties out of that pant leg and tossing them to him.

“How did you do that?” He gasps in surprise.

I just smirk at him and head for the door. I unlock it and go to walk out, looking over my shoulder as I go.

“Of course, now you have to deal with the thought that I’m going commando all night.” I smile seductively as I leave.

 

“Gabriel, stop it!” I yell into the library.

“Stop what?” Dean asks confused.

“He keeps changing my underwear!” I cry.

“W… what?” Sam asks.

“My underwear keeps changing! One minute I’m wearing the set I put on this morning. Next minute I’m wearing a corset and crotch less panties. Then I’m wearing a push up bra and thong! Stop it!” I glare at him.

“Well, you could just get naked for me. Then I wouldn’t be able to change anything.” He smirks.

“Stop it or I will neuter you!” I growl.

“Come on! I’ve tried every single way I can think off to get you to forgive me for not telling you I was alive! Everyone else has forgiven me!”

“To be fair, none of us care one way or the other.” Dean shrugs.

“I will NEVER forgive you!” I cry, looking Gabriel straight in the eyes.

Suddenly he lets out a growl and I’m somewhere else, naked and suspended from the ceiling. I look around as much as I can but can’t see anyone.

“G… Gabriel?” I ask.

“You know, I’ve tried being nice to get you to forgive me, but you just won’t listen to me. I didn’t fake my death, I just came back same as Castiel did. I was hiding to protect myself. Being the last archangel alive I am kinda a target. Then the more I came to your dreams, the more I fell in love with you. Soon I just couldn’t stay away so I started actually coming to you, making you think you were dreaming. I thought I was protecting both of us. But then I started to realise you were suffering because of it so I decided to reveal myself, put myself in harm’s way again. For you! How do you thank me? By being pissed at me! Teasing me relentlessly! Refusing to spend any time with me!” I hear from a dark corner.

“I... I’m sorry.” I say.

I mean it. I had no idea he actually cared about me. I thought it was just sex. I thought he was just playing me.

"Wait, so the non-sexual dreams were you too?” I ask.

“Yes. I was lonely. I figured they were just dreams so they didn’t matter. I took you through Eden, a place I used to love walking through. I took you horse-riding, something I’ve always loved to do. I took you flying, showing you the freedom I feel every time. The more time I spent with you, the more I learnt about you, the more I fell in love with you! “

“I didn’t know!” I cry, tears starting to run down my cheeks.

Gabriel steps forwards from a darkened corner and I gasp. He’s gorgeous! He’s shirtless, his pure white wings spread out behind him, his eyes shining with power. His face is serious and he looks every bit like the archangel he is for once. I realise he’s being completely open and honest with me. Showing me his whole self without holding anything back. Yes he is The Trickster, has been for too many years to not truly be that way now but this? This is him! I can see slight uncertainty in his gently glowing eyes and I realise he honestly doesn’t know if this will work. He doesn’t know if I’ll accept him or not. 

“Gabriel, Let me go.” I whisper.

His face drops and I can see despair in his eyes before he closes them. He thinks I’m rejecting him and it’s destroying him.

“Let me out of these chains so I can show you how much I love you too.” I say louder, trying to get him to look at me.

He looks at me with a shocked look on his face then clicks his fingers. I’m suddenly released from the chains and as I stumble Gabriel catches me in his arms. He’s smiling but still in all his archangel glory. I run my hands down his wings and they twitch and shudder under my fingers.

“I didn’t know you actually had wings in human vessels.” I say quietly.

“Archangels can choose whether to show them or not.” He whispers in my ear, kissing up my neck.

I throw my head back and moan hands clasping the part of his wings that attach to his back. He groans and his wings twitch again. I go to pull my hands away but he grabs my upper arms and whimpers. I place my hands back and he sighs happily. He looks deep in my eyes and it feels like he’s reading every little bit of my soul. I look away, dreading what he may read there. 

“I love every single piece of you.” He says gently, lifting my chin to look at him.

I believe him. I lean my head forwards and kiss him hungrily, opening my mouth for him to ravish. I moan at the taste of him, like caramel and candy, so sweet. My nails dig in to his wing joints and he throws his head back, crying out.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean…” I start.

He interrupts me by kissing me again, all hungry and animalistic. He’s growling continuously as he grabs my ass, lifting me up so I can wrap my legs round his waist. I groan as my naked, wet pussy rubs across his trouser clad erection. His wings wrap round us, causing a white feathered wall to cage us in. I go to remove my hands again, wanting to run them over every inch of him I can reach.

“Don’t!” He growls.

“W… what?” I whisper, trying to get my brain to work.

“Don’t remove your hands! Don’t let me go.” He whispers into my ear, playing his teeth over it.

“Never again.” I whisper back.

I run my fingers up and down his wing joints and he moans. He kisses his way down my neck and then, using his wings to support me, moves one hand to my breast. He rubs my nipple then pinches it making me moan and rub myself against him again. He pushes a finger from the hand he's still gripping my ass with too plunge into my pussy, making me cry out his name. 

“Fuck!” He shouts as his finger makes me scratch his wings with my nails.

“Gabriel, fuck me, please! Please, Honey, please!” I beg.

“You think I’m going to end this that quickly, sweetness?” He asks huskily.

I moan and tighten my grip on his wings. He shouts again and throws me. I yelp then land on a huge, soft bed. I blink looking round. We’re suddenly in a huge, decadent bedroom and I’m on a huge four poster bed. 

“Where…” I go to ask, then freeze as I realise he’s naked. “Your wings?”

“Not enough room for them here, sweetness. I promise though, one day soon, I’m going to fuck you with them out.” He smirks.

I whimper. Truthfully, I don’t know if I’m whimpering from the look in his eyes or the idea of him fucking me with his wings wrapped round us. I go to get up on my hands and knees but he clicks his fingers again and I’m tied to the bed with handcuffs and a long piece of rope. I’m attached to the headboard but able to turn over.   
Gabriel smirks at me, he likes me tied up and at his mercy. He crawls onto the bed and begins to kiss his way up my body. I squirm at the occasional feel of his tongue as he does. By the time his face is level with my pussy I’m whining and begging. He looks at me and licks all along my pussy lips, making me cry out his name. I arch and pull against the restraints but he just chuckles and pins my hips down with his hands.   
He sucks my clit into his mouth and bites down on it. I scream his name and writhe.

“Fuck me, Gabriel, now! Or I swear I really will neuter you!” I growl.

He smirks at me and crawls up my body. He goes to push a finger into my pussy and moans in shock when he realises I’m already so turned on, he can fit three fingers in. He look at me darkly then flips me over onto my elbows and knees. He slaps my ass making me scream for him then rams his cock into me in one hard thrust. He grips my hips hard enough to leave bruises and begins to pound into me.   
He thrusts into a sensitive spot every time and it’s not long till I’m so close to climax. I can’t get enough air to make any noise so I’m just panting and whining. He continues the pace until I cum, arching and screaming his name. My pussy clamps down on his cock and he roars my name, filling my pussy with his seed and digging his nails in to my skin.   
When he’s done he collapses over the top of me. I slide down onto the mattress under his weight. He rolls over me and wraps me into his arms. I curl up onto his chest laying light kisses all over. I run my hands down his back as far as I can reach. He sighs and flexes his back, lifting his torso up slightly. Suddenly his wings spring out and wrap round us. I sigh happily and run my fingers through the feathers. He moans as I grip tightly.

“I think you have a wing fetish, sweetness.” He laughs.

“Then it’s a good thing you have wings then, isn’t it, Honey?” I smirk.

“Wanna go for a fly?” He whispers.

“Ooh, that could become addictive.” I smile.

“I’ll take that as a yes then shall I?”

Suddenly, we’re clothed and his wings are flapping as he holds me in his arms amongst the clouds.


	2. Sneaky Little Trickster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How sneaky can the trickster be to continue a relationship with you whilst making sure the brothers still believe he's dead?

Sneaky Little Trickster

 

I walk into the bar with Dean in front and Sam at my back. Dean heads straight to the pool table hoping to be able to make some money. Sam and I head to the bar then look for a table. We place the drinks down, beer for Sam, beer and a vodka shot for me and beer and whisky shot for Dean, and Sam takes a seat in the corner so he can do some research on his laptop. 

“I’m just heading to the ladies.” I say to Sam, walking towards the back of the bar.

As I walk through the door I’m suddenly in a huge bedroom. There’s a four poster bed in the middle of the room and a smirking attractive guy laying on the bed in red silk boxers. I raise my eyebrows at him and he just waggles his eyebrows back at me.

“Where am I, trickster?” I ask.

“Now is that any way to talk to the guy whisking you away romantically, Pudding?” He asks.

“And what would’ve happened if I was in front of the guys?” I snap.

I feel kind of guilty. It’s been two months since Dean ‘killed’ the trickster. The guys and Bobby think he’s dead but he’s been either visiting me or transporting me to him. It’s ridiculous, I know, but I didn’t think we should’ve been hunting him in the first place. I thought the whole alien abduction thing was hilarious. The boys had been adamant about him needing to be killed but then he whammied them and decided to seduce me. He managed to get me into bed and I was even upset when I thought he was dead. 

“I pop into your head to check that the Whiny-chesters aren’t around first.” He grins.

“I’m not sure I like the idea of you being in my head.” I frown.

“Ooh, dirty thoughts you don’t want me seeing?” He smirks.

I just roll my eyes at him and put my hands on my hips.

“Send me back. Now!” I demand.

“Oh but I even got your favourite pudding, Pudding.”

“If the brothers realise I’m gone, they’re gonna panic and they’re gonna come looking for me.” I say, raising an eyebrow.

“The wimp-chesters can’t find you here. We’re too far away.” He smirks.

“Stop calling them names.” I say but can’t help smiling at his sense of humour.

“Fine! Can I at least get a kiss?” He mock pouts.

“If you come to me.”

“Why? I conjured this lovely bed and your favourite junk food.”

“Because if I get on the bed with you we’ll get caught up with other things.”

“Precisely, Pudding.” He smiles.

“Stop calling me that and send me back! We’re in the middle of a hunt and if they realise I’ve vanished they’re gonna think I’ve been taken by whatever it is we’re hunting. They’ll get panicked and do something stupid which will get them killed! It would be my fault when they died!”

“Firstly, it would be MY fault not yours. Secondly, fine.” He sighs. “I’ll send you back. One kiss first?”

“Come here then.” I smile.

He sighs dramatically and gets up, walking towards me. I lean against the wall (I have no idea where the door went) behind me and smile at him. I have to admit he makes a very yummy image coming towards me. He keeps conjuring different things as he walks towards me. One minute he has cat ears, then puppy eyes, then a beard and then a stupid little moustache like one of the characters from Dean’s Casa Erotica DVDs. I can’t help it, I end up laughing aloud at his antics. I laugh so much I get a cramp in my side and tears roll down my face.   
I stop dead when he reaches me, wrapping his arms round my waist. Wearing my heels I’m the same height as him and that means I can gaze into his eyes directly. I always notice something in his eyes. It’s strange and I can’t explain it. It’s like there’s this serious, ancient side to him not just the laughing, joking trickster side. It only ever seems to come out around me.  
He pulls me forwards, rubbing his erection against my pelvis. I moan at the contact. The smile falls off his face as he leans down and plants his lips on mine. Our kisses always start the same, soft and gentle. Just a press of lips on lips. He always waits for me to deepen the kiss and it never takes long. I run my hands through his hair, pulling him closer, and open my mouth for him. His tongue plunges into my mouth. I groan at the taste of him. He tastes like caramel and chocolate. He groans as I bite gently on his bottom lip. His hands squeeze my ass as he thrusts against me again.

“I have to go back!” I groan, pulling away.

“Oh, Pudding, really?” He groans leaning his forehead against mine.

“Yes… and stop calling me that!” I moan.

“What should I call you then? Sweetie pie? Sweetheart? Sweetness? Sweetie?” He smirks.

“None of the above?” I laugh.

“I have to call you something.” He grins.

“No you don’t. I need to go back.” I sigh.

“I know.” He says then clicks his fingers.

I blink as I’m suddenly back in the ladies at the bar. I do my business and wash my hands then head back into the bar. Sam looks relieved as he sees me and Dean looks pretty pleased from the pool table. I sit at the booth and Sam looks at me questioningly but doesn’t say anything when I don’t respond. I drink my vodka then start on my beer as Dean comes and sits down looking pleased with himself.

“You won then?” I ask.

“Of course, Babe, what did you expect?”

I just laugh and shake my head at him. The evening passes pleasantly. Dean makes a wad of cash at pool. Sam figures out what we’re hunting and I get tipsy. We head back to the motel and I crawl into bed with Dean like normal. I fall asleep pretty much straight away. I had weird dreams all night though. Dreams of corny moustaches with puppy dog eyes calling me all kinds of lovey dovey names. 

 

A few days later and I’m on my own at a motel. The guys have gone to a bar but I’m honestly not up for being hit on by drunk guys so I chose to stay behind. I pull out a note from my pocket and read it for the hundredth time.

I think I’ve figured out the perfect nickname for you ha-ha.  
Can’t wait to see you again.  
Love you,  
T  
Xxx

I shudder wondering what horrid nickname the trickster’s come up with. The note was pretty sweet though. It appeared on the pillow next to my head with a box of chocolates when I woke up one morning. I decide to put off the research for a bit and go for a shower. I’d love a bath to ease the aches in my muscles caused by the bruises from our last hunt but the crappy motel doesn’t have one.   
I head into the bathroom and suddenly I’m in a huge bathroom with a square Jacuzzi bath in it. The waters already run and the bubbles are going. There’s candles around the edge and a glass of champagne with a plate of gummy snakes (what?) next to it. I look around but no one seems to be there. There’s something being spelt out with the steam though.  
You seemed like you could do with this.  
Enjoy!  
T  
Xxx

“It’ll be even better if you join me.” I laugh.

“I was trying to be romantic and caring without it being sexual.” The trickster smirks at me.

“It’s wonderful, thank you. I could literally fall in love with you for this.” I grin.

He seems taken back slightly by the praise but I don’t care, it really is perfect. I groan as I begin to strip off then he clicks his fingers and I’m suddenly naked. I smile at him but then take a step back, slightly scared, at the look of rage in his eyes. I realise he’s looking at all the bruises across my body. I haven’t even let Dean see them as I know he’ll get pissed and probably ban me from going on anymore hunts.

“Who did that to you?” He demands stalking up to me with that serious, ancient look in his eyes again.

“It doesn’t matter. It’s dead now.” I say, reassuringly.

“If you are EVER in danger again call for me and I’ll come to you. Do you understand me?” He growls, grabbing onto the top of my arms.

“Yes.” I say shocked.

He’s never acted this way before. It’s kind of scary but also it’s a rush, knowing he could act this protective over me. He suddenly grins at me again and clicks his fingers. All the bruises disappear. I smile at him and kiss him on the cheek.

“Aw, you really are a sweetie aren’t you?”

“Only for you, Angel.” He winks.

“Angel huh?”

“I thought it was a good nickname.” He pouts.

“I like it but, Baby, I’m no angel. How about we hop in that bathtub and I show you how devilish I can be?” I smirk.

“Relax, Angel, we’ve got all night.” He smiles as we climb into the bath.

“I wish but the guys are only gonna be a couple of hours.”

“No they’re not.” He grins.

“What did you do?” I ask slowly, frowning at him.

“Just held them up.”

“You better not hurt them!” I growl.

“I won’t!” He laughs, pulling me onto his lap and feeding me a gummy worm.

“What did you do then?” I ask, sucking on the sweet.

“Gave the car three flat tyres on the way there, made the trunk stick shut. They’ll run out of gas on the way back and they’re credit cards will be declined too.” He smirks.

I can’t help but laugh, knowing how upset Dean will be. The poor guy will obsess for weeks trying to figure out what went wrong with the Impala. I turn so I’m straddling the trickster and he runs his hands up my back. He bites down on the end of the gummy worm and we suck until our lips meet in the middle. I laugh as he licks my lips which allows him to steal my half of the gummy worm too.   
I move so I’m sitting next to him and take a sip of the champagne, giggling as the bubbles tickle me. He goes under the water and bursts up from the surface. My pussy muscles clench as I watch the water run down his face and chest. He leans over my legs and slides up my front until he’s kneeling in front of me. He leans in slowly for a gentle kiss. I moan as he swipes his tongue along the seam of my lips. I run my hands through his hair and open my mouth to him. He groans as he plunges his tongue into my mouth and I tighten my hold on his hair. I pull my head back and gasp as we’re suddenly on a huge bed. I blink looking around. We’re back in the bedroom we were in last time and I’m now on my back on silk sheets with him on top of me.   
I look up into his eyes and smile. I have to admit his powers can be really handy sometimes. I wrap my legs round his waist as he kisses down my neck. I gasp as he bites on a sensitive spot under my ear.

“Hey! No marks!” I gasp.

“Why is older dumbass allowed to leave marks but I can’t?” He whines.

“Because YOU don’t want HIM to know you’re alive!” I reply smugly.

“Damn! I hate it when you’re right!” He pouts.

I kiss him to make him feel better. He smiles against my lips like he knows what I’m doing. I swear sometimes it’s like he can read my mind. I flip us over so that I’m straddling him and he’s on his back. 

“You wanna be in charge this time, Angel?” He smiles.

“Mm, yeah, Baby I do.” I smirk.

“As you wish.” He says, clicking his fingers tying his hands to the headboard.

I’m not stupid, I know he can just click his fingers so he’s loose again but I still appreciate the gesture. I smile at him and begin to lick my way down his body. I start at his neck, leaving marks with my teeth. I kiss my way down his chest, grazing his nipples with my teeth, making him moan. I lick my way down his stomach, sliding down his legs as I go. He growls when I reach his erection. I flick my tongue over the tip of his cock in a quick swipe. He moans and lifts his hips slightly but behaves, keeping his hands tied.  
I lick a long slow swipe up his shaft, deciding to tease him. I know he’s keeping tabs on the brothers to make sure they don’t get back before I do, so I’m not worried. Well, okay, I am slightly worried about what he’s doing to make them stay out longer but I know he won’t hurt them. I bite the tip of his dick gently and then suck my way down it. 

“Fuck! Angel, yes! Suck harder!” He gasps.

I suck hard and push my mouth down him so far that he hits the back of my throat. He cries out as my throat clenches round him. Suddenly I’m on my hands and knees on the mattress but he’s no longer under me. I feel him grip my hips in a tight hold and turn my head to see him kneeling behind me. I catch his eyes and he shrugs at me. I smile and nod at him and he thrusts himself into me in one go. I scream out as he hits deeper into me than ever before.  
He starts a fast, hard pace. Pulling me back on him as he thrusts forward and pushing me forwards as he pulls out. His grip on my hips is enough to bruise but my mind is too pleasure addled to care. He pounds into me moaning my name or growling or groaning incoherently. I’m just panting, unable to get a proper breath. He runs his hand down to my clit and starts rubbing it roughly.   
I arch up as I cum, screaming, and he grabs my throat in a gentle hold keeping my chin up so he can kiss me. He pulls out when my orgasm has finished and lays next to me. I look over and realise he hasn’t cum and is still rock hard. I look at him questioningly.

“I told you this was all for you.” He smiles tenderly.

I roll over and go onto my hands and knees as he closes his eyes. He gasps in shock as I push my mouth down his cock again. I moan round him at the mixed taste of my juices and him. I suck hard whilst pushing myself down so far he hits the back of my throat. As I pull back up I run my tongue along where his foreskin meets the head of his dick and he comes undone. He cums in my mouth, hands wrapped in my hair, and I swallow every last drop of his seed.  
When he’s finished he pulls me up by my hair so I can curl up against his chest. He runs his hands through my hair and I sigh contentedly. I realise just how lucky I am. Not only do I get to sleep with Dean regularly, not that either of us think it’s an exclusive relationship, but I also get to sleep with this hot super powerful being. I lean up to lay a gentle kiss on his cheek and he smiles at me. I fall asleep, regretting that I’ll wake up without him. One day I will be able to. I swear it!


	3. An Angel in a Tux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have to go undercover at a swanky posh party but at the last minute Sam suddenly becomes really ill. You need someone to fill in for him.

I sigh loudly in annoyance at the guys plan. We’ve been on this hunt for two weeks now. We’re finally getting close to killing the damn thing. The only problem is we need a sacred object which is currently in a huge mansion. A huge mansion surrounded by big gate and unclimbable walls. Our only way of getting it is to go undercover. Dean has managed to get us all an invite by flirting (and God only knows what else) with the daughter of the mansions owner. Sam and I will be going as each other’s dates (which is weird for me as Sam has always been kind of like a brother) and Dean will be the daughters date.  
We’re sitting on the beds in our motel room, talking through the plan for tonight. Suddenly Sam bolts up and runs to the bathroom. Dean and I look at each other quizzically. Our faces turn to disgust when we hear Sam being violently sick. A few minutes later Sam comes out of the bathroom and collapses on his bed with a groan.

“I’m sick.” Sam moans.

“Yeah, Dude, we can tell.” Dean replies flippantly.

“Oh well, guess you’re going in solo Dean.” I smirk.

“Can’t. It’s a two person job, Babe. We’ll have to get one of the others to take Sam’s place.” Dean replies smugly, knowing how much I hate these types of parties.

“Who exactly are we gonna ask? Crowley? He’ll probably get his demons to possess everyone there, which would probably be a good idea if it wasn’t for the whole possession thing. Plus when he finds out we’re after some all-powerful sacred object he’ll probably steal it for himself!” I cry.

“Good point. No Crowley.” Dean nods.

“Cas would be so socially awkward he’ll either stick out like a sore thumb or say something which gets us tossed out.”

“True. No Cas.”

“I’ll have to go in dateless, I guess. The only other person we can go to is Gabriel and he’ll either just be looking for new victims, pulling pranks or stuffing his face with all the junk food.”

“Oh, Sweetness, that just hurts.” Gabriel says from the doorway suddenly.

“Dammit Gabriel! Have you been spying on me?” I cry.

“No, Sweetness, not at all.” He replies with a smirk and eyebrow waggle.

I frown at him, knowing he’s lying.

“I’ve got some spare time so I can help. It’s not the first time I’ve been to one of these parties and I know how to act, Sweetness.” He smiles.

I look at Dean expecting him to back me up but he just shrugs at me! 

“You’re kidding me right?! You want him to come with us? Even though you know he’ll be picking victims?!” I shriek.

“Hey! I may still do the whole trickster karma thing but since I started working with you three I haven’t killed anyone!” Gabriel shouts frowning at me.

“Oh no, of course you haven’t! You’ve just caused lifelong emotional and mental torment!” I snort, standing up so I can get in his face.

“Hey, Sweetness, I seem to remember you finding my tricks funny! Forgive me if I’m wrong, but wasn’t that why we got together?”

“Yeah! Then you faked your death for almost six years! You let us all think you were dead!” I scream, not noticing Sam and Dean sneaking out of the room. 

“I explained all that! You said you understood!”

“I understand why you went into hiding… but not why you didn’t tell me.” I finish sadly.

“Sweetness… I couldn’t put you at risk! I was watching over you though. The first time you were dying and no one was there to heal you I showed myself. I put your life above my own safety. That’s how much I care about you!” He says, wrapping his arms round me.

Embarrassingly I start sobbing. He just tucks me into his neck (as he’s only a couple of inches taller than me) and holds me close. He rubs my back soothingly. I really do understand why he went into hiding but I just can’t understand why he couldn’t trust me. He should have known that I would never told anyone he was still alive!

“I’m sorry, Sweetness, I really am. I swear I just didn’t want to put you in any more danger.” Gabriel whispers into my ear.

“Why couldn’t you trust me? I NEVER would have told anyone!” I reply, quietly.

“I do trust you! NEVER think I don’t! EVER!” He says, staring into my eyes with his serious archangel look.

He wipes away the tears from my cheeks and kisses me lightly on the lips. We hear a cough from the door. We look and Dean and Sam are standing there. Sam looks kind of green and he runs to the bathroom again. This time I tune out the noises. 

“So, you two sorted things out?” Dean asks, raising his eyebrows.

“Yeah.” I say, looking at Gabriel.

“Okay then. You in then Angel?” Dean asks Gabriel.

“Yep. Seems like fun.” Gabriel smirks.

“I suppose I should go and blow an extortionate amount of money on a new dress then.” I say, rolling my eyes.

The funny thing is, before my sister Jess was killed, this used to be my life. High class parties, social gatherings and buying all the ‘in’ styles. It’s ridiculous how much your life can change. 

“Hello, Trickster.” Gabriel says gesturing to himself. “I’ll just magic you up anything you want, Sweetness.”

I smile at him relieved. I go and kiss him on the cheek and he grins at me. 

“Thanks, Dude.” Dean says grinning.

“For what? I said I’d magic HER up something. Not you.” Gabriel smirks.

“What? Why not for me? Why are you willing to do it for her?”

“Because with her I get bonus sex for doing nice things. Unless you’re willing to repay me the same way, Big Boy.” Gabriel smiles.

I bite my lip to stop myself laughing at Dean’s face. I know Gabriel’s only joking but Dean’s face is priceless. So priceless I start wondering if I could take a picture on my phone without him noticing. Just then Sam starts laughing from the bathroom doorway.

“Dude, you look like someone just said pie has become illegal and is never gonna be made again!” Sam laughs at Dean.

“Whoa! Don’t even joke about that Sammy!” Dean snaps.

Sam collapses back on the bed and falls asleep straight away. I raise my eyebrow at Dean, concerned about Sam. He doesn’t normally get sick and even when he does it doesn’t normally stop him like this. Dean just shrugs but I can see the slight hint of worry in his eyes. 

“Gabriel, Baby, please magic up a nice tux for Dean.” I say, batting my eyelashes at him. “And heal Sam if you can, please?”

“What do I get for it? And I can’t heal Sam, he’s got food poisoning.” He smirks in response.

“How’d he get food poisoning from salad? And what you get for magicing up a tux for Dean is for him not to use his angel blade on you.”

“Fine.” Gabriel replies, sulking.

 

A few hours later Gabriel clicks his fingers and is suddenly wearing a gorgeous black tux. I swallow hard and can feel wetness pool in my panties at the sight of him in it. Damn, he could make James Bond look like a tramp! He clicks his fingers again and I’m suddenly wearing a red satin slinky dress, stopping at knee length. I also have my hair done in a lovely curly up do, a ruby necklace with matching earrings and gorgeous ruby heels. Dean is in a nice looking black tux too.   
Poor Sam is still going from napping on his bed to throwing up in his bathroom. We’ve made sure he has plenty of water and a few light snacks.

“We all driving together? Or are you two coming separately?” Dean asks.

“We’ll come separately.” Gabriel answers, a mischievous look in his eyes.

I look at him suspiciously but he just ignores me. When Dean turns round to leave I end up doubled over in laughter. Gabriel gave him a tux alright. A stripper one that has no ass! Dean looks at me weirdly his eyebrow raised but I just shake my head, giving Gabriel an elbow to the ribs. He grins at me but clicks his fingers and Dean is finally wearing a proper tux. I have to look in the mirror to fix my mascara now though. Dean gives me one last questioning look then leaves to pick up his date.

“That wasn’t nice!” I say to Gabriel.

“Was funny though!” Sam says from his bed.

I look at him and roll my eyes but he just gives me a half-hearted smile. I am worried about him, this just isn’t normal for him.

“You gonna be okay whilst we’re out?” I ask him.

“Yeah, yeah. Go have fun.” He says, falling back to sleep.

“Shall we, Milady?” Gabriel asks from the door. 

I smile and walk over to him. We’ve all been over the plan, which admittedly became a lot easier once Gabriel came on board. Now all we have to do is mingle and Gabriel will just snap his fingers and make the object appear back at the motel. I walk out the door, Gabriel just ahead of me, when I hear him click and suddenly there’s a red Camaro SS parked outside our room. 

“Ooh, can I drive?” I ask excitedly.

“On the way back.” Gabriel smirks.

“That means I can’t drink!”

“Well your choice.” He shrugs.

I pout slightly. Both options suck.

“Look, sweetness, leave driving for tonight and I’ll conjure the car up another time just for you to drive.” He whispers in my ear.

“I love you sometimes.” I say, smiling and wrapping my arms round his shoulders.

“Only sometimes?” He cries, raising his eyebrows.

“Yep.” I smirk, getting into the car.

He shakes his head and gets behind the wheel. 

 

When we reach the mansion, we meet up with Dean and his date and all enter together. Dean convinces his date to let him look around and Gabriel and I head to the bar. He grabs me a glass of white wine and a glass of red wine for himself. We drink it in silence until I get a text from Dean saying where the object is. Gabriel goes ‘to the men’s room’ (meaning he’s going to disappear to where the object is and magic it to the motel room). He comes back about five minutes later.

“Done. Can we go now?” He asks.

“No. The plan is to see this party out so no one suspects it was us.” I reply, downing my third white wine.

“Ah. Well, wanna dance, sweetness?” He asks.

“Yeah, sure. Why not?” I reply.

He leads me to the dance floor and we dance to a slow song. I have to admit, he’s a really good dancer. The only thing that might make him a better dancer is if he stopped trying to grab my ass. It’s actually very intimate dancing with him because he’s only a couple of inches taller than me so we can look into each other’s eyes the whole time. When the song ends I head back to the bar.  
After my eighth drink even Gabriel seems to be bored. He keeps mumbling something about ‘goody goodies’ under his breath. I can only assume that means he can’t find any victims in the crowd. He suddenly gets a delighted expression on his face and grabs my hand.

“Come on, sweetness. I just figured a way to pass the time.” He grins at me.

“What?” I ask slowly, raising an eyebrow.

He just grins and continues to pull me down a hallway. I decide to go along with him as I’m bored anyway. Whatever he has planned will no doubt be fun. My idea of whatever it is being fun goes out the window though, when he drags me into a closet. That is until he clicks his fingers and we’re both suddenly naked.

“W… what are you doing?” I ask alarmed.

“Having fun.” He smirks.

He comes over to me and starts running his hands over my body. 

“We can’t do this here! Someone might hear us or catch us!” I gasp.

“Do you forget who and what I am, sweetness? You think I can’t make a room soundproof and impenetrable?” He laughs.

“You have?” 

“Yep.”

One of his hands curls up in my hair, pulling my mouth to his so he can kiss me hungrily. The other hand grabs my ass and grinds me against his erection. I moan and grab his hair in both my hands. He pushes me against the wall and slides down to his knees. He pulls one of my legs over his shoulder and I feel an invisible force keep my hips pressed to the wall. He kisses his way up my thighs, biting deep enough to leave a mark at the top of each thigh. I cry out then bite my lip trying to be quiet.

“I want you to scream for me. I soundproofed the place remember? No one can hear us. I want to hear you, though. I want to hear how happy I make you.” He says from between my legs, his archangel look in his eyes.

“Gabriel!” I cry as he licks along my pussy.

“That’s it Sweetness, let me know who you belong to.” He growls.

“You, Gabriel. I belong to you.” I whine tangling my hands in his hair again.

He smirks then dives at my pussy. He uses his finger to open my pussy lips then plunges his tongue in deep. I cry out, my grip in his hair tightening. My grip makes him groan which vibrates through me making me moan. I try to grind against him but the force holding my hips doesn’t let me move. He pulls his tongue out and flicks it over my clit, making me yelp at the unexpected contact.   
He alternates between the two movements, plunging his tongue deep then flicking my clit, over and over again until my moans start to turn to silent gasps. I’m so close! I look down at him and moan as I see he’s looking at me intently as he mouth fucks my pussy. 

“That’s it, Sweetness cum for me. Scream my name.” He growls between tongue movements.

“Gabriel!” I scream as I rush over the edge.

I cum in his mouth and he continues licking me through my orgasm. When I come to, he’s still sucking and licking at my pussy making sure he gets every single drop of my juices.

“Gabriel, let me loose. Please, Baby? I want you in my mouth… down my throat.” I beg.

“Well, when you ask so nicely, sweetness, how can I say no?” He smirks.

I gasp when he gives me one last lick then he stands up in front of me. The force holding my hips is gone suddenly and I get on my knees in front of him. I smile as a pillow suddenly appears under my knees. He really is such a sweetie sometimes. I lick my lips as I finally look at his erection. It’s harder than I’ve ever seen it and I know it’s because he’s never once been with anyone else since me.  
I lick along the seam at the tip and he grabs my hair, arching and moaning. Considering how long it’s been for him, I’m surprised by the amount of control he has. That is not what I want, however. I want him out of control, desperately hungry for me. I push my mouth down his cock until it hits the back of my throat, making me gag.   
He cries out my name and his grip in my hair tightens. I moan whilst he’s still at the back of my throat then pull my head, very slowly, back. I let his cock pop out of my mouth whilst looking at his face and he growls at what he sees. I lick my lips slowly and that’s all it takes for him to lose it.   
He grabs my hair tighter and starts fucking my mouth. All I can do is loosen my jaw and try to breath between thrusts. I moan at the way he’s looking at me and scratch my nails down his thighs. His rhythm starts to become erratic until, with one final deep thrust, he cums in my mouth. I swallow every last drop and lick his still hard cock clean. 

“Oh shit! Sweetness, you have NO idea how many times over the years I’ve imagined that. It felt so good.” He says raggedly.

“Well now we can do that whenever you want.” I smile, licking my lips clean.

He groans and pulls me up by my hair, so I’m standing in front of him. He pushes me against the wall again and lifts me up by my ass. I wrap my legs round his waist. He pushes his cock into me (thank the heavens for an angel’s stamina, no recovery time) and I arch back, crying out his name.  
He holds my ass in one hand and uses the other to roll and tweak my nipple. I forget sometimes just how strong he actually is! He begins to thrust in and out of me at a fast pace. I roll my hips in time with his rhythm. Rolling forwards when he thrusts in and back when he pulls out. Soon we’re both moaning and panting. I scratch my nails down his back, hitting the sensitive spot he has.   
It’s where his wings join the skin. For some reason, even though I can’t see or feel his wings, they’re still there and an angel can feel where they attach which causes a really sensitive patch. As my nails dig in there he cries out my name, thrusting into me even harder and deeper. I cry his name as he hits a sensitive spot deep inside me. My nails scratch the spot again and he shudders.   
Suddenly the invisible force is back and my wrists are pinned above my head. He puts both of his hands on my hips, digging his fingers in enough to leave bruises. He begins to move me up and down his cock rather than thrusting which makes him go deep enough to hit that sensitive spot over and over again. I can feel the pressure building in the pit of my stomach and I start to moan his name over and over again. 

“Cum for me, Sweetness. Let me see that brilliant sight whilst you’re stretched out for me.” He groans.

“Can’t. Not yet! Soon.” I pant.

He growls and reaches a hand down between our bodies, pinching my clit hard.

“I said cum. Now!” He growls.

I shatter into a million pieces, screaming his name. My back arches as much as it can. My pussy clamps down around his cock and I scream his name. He thrusts once more and cums groaning, head thrown back. When I come back to earth he’s still twitching inside me. I can still feel his seed shooting into me. I moan at the sensation and wriggle slightly, making him yelp.  
When he’s finished, my hands are released and he leans his forehead against mine, looking into my eyes. He puts me back on my feet, holding my hips until I can stand properly again.  
“That was incredible. I honestly don’t know how it could possibly get any better than that.” I say breathlessly.

“Oh it can, Sweetness. After all I can make a real life copy of myself.” He says with a wink.

I moan at the thought and he laughs.

“We better head back out there.” I say sadly.

“Guess so.” He sighs.

He clicks his fingers and we’re both dressed and freshly made up again. We head back to the bar. No one seems to have realised we had gone anywhere.

 

A couple of hours later all three of us head into the motel room. I’m stunned to see Sam sitting up on his bed looking absolutely fine.

“You seem better.” I smile.

“Yeah, weirdest thing. About two minutes after y’all left I felt fine again.” Sam shrugs.

“Dude! You ate my pie!” Dean cries, looking forlornly at the empty pie tin.

I frown at Gabriel and he just waggles his eyebrows at me with a wink. That son of a bitch made Sam sick just so he could come to the party instead! I smile at him. Considering the party wouldn’t have been anywhere near as much fun without him there, I guess I can’t be too pissed at him.

“It’s alright, Dean. Gabriel can conjure you a new pie.” I smirk at Gabriel.

He sighs and rolls his eyes, looking hard done by. He clicks his fingers anyway and the table is suddenly full of pies.

“Dude, who eats carrot pies!” Dean yells, whilst we all laugh.


	4. It's Always a Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's your birthday but you really don't get the point of celebrating it. Until Gabriel decides to turn it into a real party anyway.  
> This ones more fluffy than smutty.
> 
> Written for- Cassandrafangirl14. Hope you like it :)

It’s Always a Party

 

“What do you mean, you don’t want to do anything for your birthday?” Dean says, taking his eyes off the road to look at me incredulously.

“I told you, my birthday isn’t anything special. I’m not into that whole thing. Birthdays and Christmas just aren’t important to me.” I shrug.

“We have to do something.” Sam says from the other front seat.

“No we really don’t.” I sigh.

“We’ve finally got a home to celebrate in so we’ve got to do something.” Dean says.

“We really don’t.” I say, stepping out of the Impala as it stops.

I head in to the bunker and walk straight into Cas. He’s standing there with his awkward little smile on his face and a handful of happy birthday banners… in pink! I sigh in frustration, felling slightly guilty when Cas’ face falls, and stomp to my room. I flop face first onto my bed and close my eyes. My bed suddenly dips and I hear someone sucking on a lollipop. I groan.

“What do you want Gabe?” I ask into my pillow.

“My secret identity back. My brothers out of the cage and not trying to kill each other. Lots of candy. To not have to live here. You.” He reels off, saying the last word with a seductive growl.

“Go away.” I groan.

“Oh come on, Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” He says, turning onto his side so he can sling an arm over me.

“The guys want to throw me a birthday party.” I grumble, turning my head to look at him.

“Great! It’s about time I got to take part in something fun here.” Gabe grins.

“It’s not great and I don’t want anything for my birthday.” I say quietly.

“Why not? I thought humans enjoyed celebrating things? Plus it’s always a party when I’m around.” He smirks.

“I dunno, I’ve just never seen the point. I don’t get excited about it and I don’t care about presents. I just never got why it was supposed to be a big deal.” I shrug.

“Isn’t your birthday the first one to happen since you all moved in here?” He asks, serious for once.

“Yeah, so?”

“Well, maybe the party isn’t just for you?” He says, raising an eyebrow.

“Dammit! I wish you were as goofy and foolish as you act sometimes.” I sigh as I realise what he means.

I lay my head on his chest as he rolls onto his back and lays a hand on my waist. We’re very close friends and we tend to curl up like this a lot. I wish it was more but I know there’s no way he’d be interested in me. He flirts a lot but I know he doesn’t mean it.  
I lay there and think about what he’s said. The party isn’t just for me, it’s so the guys can finally have something normal. We finally have somewhere to call home so now they want to make the most of the normal stuff, like birthdays etc. I remember Cas’ face when I walked in. It would be the first time the angel got a chance to celebrate a birthday too. Fuck! Fuck fuck, fuckitty fuck! I can’t make them suffer.  
I sigh in defeat and get up walking to my bedroom door and opening it. I stick my head out.

“Okay guys. Let’s throw a party! But no presents!” I yell up the hall.

I hear whoops and shouts of excitement and smile. I guess there’s a reason to celebrate after all. I head back to my bed and curl up with Gabriel. 

“Mind if I stay the night, sweetheart?” He asks with a smile.

“Sure.” I shrug, settling down to fall asleep.

 

 

The next afternoon and the guys have decorated the whole bunker with pink shiny banners and balloons. There’s food and drinks. Hell, Dean even baked a cake! I didn’t even know he knew how to do that. Cas is running around alternating between his ‘I don’t understand that’ face and acting like a hyperactive two year old in a candy store. Even Sam keeps looking ecstatically happy. Then there’s me.   
I’m not happy. Don’t get me wrong, I love that they care about me enough to go through all this trouble. It makes my heart swell to know we’re a family. I just… I always get a little depressed about birthdays and Christmas. I don’t even know why. There isn’t a traumatic childhood incident or anything to explain it, I just feel like that.   
I’ve been out there long enough to see what they did and thank them for it. Long enough to be given wrapped boxes and make out I’m so excited. Then I made an excuse to run back to my room where I’m now hiding under my quilt, ignoring the excited calls from the guys to come back.  
Suddenly a person starts bouncing up and down on my bed, laughing like an idiot. I groan and bury my head in my pillow. This just causes Gabriel to bounce whilst dragging the quilt off me. I growl at him and keep my face buried. He whoops as he suddenly dives on me and starts to tickle me. It’s not long before I’m writhing and giggling, trying to get him to stop. He carries on until I have tears streaming down my face.

“Do you surrender?” He yells happily.

“Yes! Yes, you win! Stop it!” I squeal.

“You have to come out there.” He says excitedly.

“No. I’ve already seen everything they’ve done. I’m fine where I am.” I reply plainly.

“No! Come on!” He cries excitedly with a smirk.

“Oh… What did you do?” I ask slowly, eyes widening.

He just grins, waggles his eyebrows and runs out the door. I groan and follow him a strange mixture of dread and excitement swirling in my stomach. I run into the main room, skidding through the door and then freeze. I look around and burst out laughing my ass off!   
Cas is hanging from the ceiling with bits of coloured paper and glitter all over him. He is also gagged and there’s a baseball bat on the floor. Sam is wearing a donkey costume and tied to the table. He’s also gagged and there’s a donkey tail with a large pin in it on the floor by him. Dean is inside a huge cake with just his head sticking out of the top of it with a pink bonnet on him, also gagged and looking like the weirdest cake topper ever.   
All the banner and balloons are even bigger than they were before and are all singing happy birthday. The room is half full of presents and all the food has been turned into chocolate and candy. The music has been changed from Dean’s rock to my favourite type and there’s now a dancefloor in the middle of the floor.

“Okay. So is this some weird sexual fetish thing that I should be running away from or what?” I ask once the laughter stopped.

“No! It’s your party! I told you it’s always a party when I’m around. You have a piñata.” He says pointing to Cas.

“You have a game of pin the tail on the donkey.” He grins pointing to Sam.

“And a wonderful cake with a pretty cake topper!” He laughs pointing at Dean.

I look around and laugh as I release the guys. Gabe pouts and then runs as the guys all start chasing him. Sam is running after him with the pin off the tail. Dean stops long enough to explain what a piñata is to Cas. Cas then starts chasing Gabe with his angel blade. Dean chases him with the baseball bat. Meanwhile none of them have realised that they’re still wearing their costumes!   
I roll around on the floor laughing so hard I can’t breathe until I realise they’re all standing around me grinning. I look at them all and see them grinning. I realise this just might be the only birthday I’ll ever actually enjoy. I get up and hug them all.

“Told you I could get her to enjoy her birthday!” Gabe says proudly.

“Yeah but you never told us how.” Dean glares.

“You wouldn’t have really hit me for candy would you?” Cas asks me adorably.

“Of course not Cas.” I smile.

We spend the rest of the evening eating, drinking and being merry.

 

 

A few hours later I decide to head to bed. Dean has fallen asleep on the sofa. Sam went to bed after helping Gabe draw a moustache and glasses on Dean’s face with permanent marker. Cas disappeared a while ago, saying he was going to bed but he didn’t want to sleep near Gabe after seeing what he did to Dean. I get undressed to go to bed when suddenly Gabe appears on my bed.

“Gabe! I’m naked!” I say, trying to cover myself.

“Good. I’ve been dying to see you like that but writhing underneath me.” He says seductively.

I gulp hard. He’s not joking around, he’s gone into full blown Archangel Gabriel mode. I stand there covering myself with my hands and desperately trying to tell myself this isn’t real. I’m dreaming or hallucinating due to all the sugar I’ve had. He isn’t really here. He isn’t really into me. It’s just all my needs and wants making me think he’s here. My assurances don’t stop my pussy from getting wet or my clit from throbbing.

“W... what?” I gasp.

“I want you. I need you. I love you. I’ve felt all these things since I first met you and I can’t keep them to myself anymore.” He says sincerely.

“Are you drunk?” I ask suspiciously.

“What? No!” He cries looking hurt.

“Really?” I squeak.

“Is the idea of being with me really that ridiculous?” He asks sadly.

“No but the idea that you might actually be attracted to me is.” I say softly to the carpet at my feet.

“Hey, look at me.” He says, standing before me and lifting my chin up gently.

I look into his lovely amber eyes and I can see the love shining from them. I bite my lip and refuse to believe it.

“You are loving, caring, brave, protective, intelligent and funny. All that personality is wrapped up in a perfect looking body and topped with silky soft hair and beautiful eyes. How could someone meet you and not fall for you?” He says intently.

“I love you too.” I whisper, finally putting my trust in someone.

He smiles and then gently lays his lips on mine. I tense for a second but then give in, melting into his arms. He sits back on the bed, pulling me onto his lap so I’m straddling him. I push my hands into his hair and pull him closer, deepening the kiss. He licks the seam of my lips until I open my mouth to him. He pushes his tongue in and the kiss turns hungry and sloppy. I find myself grinding against his growing erection and he moans.  
He stands, holding me against him and turns so he can gently lay me on the bed. He pulls away, smirking when I whine, and clicks his fingers so he’s suddenly naked in front of me. I gasp at his beautiful body and he smiles. I sit up, licking my lips and hungrily staring at his cock but he pushes me back down.

“No, Sweetheart. This is all about you. I’m going to show you just how beautiful you are to me and just how much I love you.” He says as he crawls onto the bed with me.

He opens my legs and looks at my pussy, making a sound that’s more a groan of pain than anything. As he continues to stare I get self-conscious and try to close my legs again but he holds them open with firm grips on my thighs. He leans down slowly and I gasp as I realise what he’s going to do.  
He puts his face right near my pussy and then takes a deep sniff. I blush as he hums in approval but then his tongue flicks out, just dipping into my entrance for a second before he pulls it back again. He groans at my taste and then his eyes flick up to me as he sucks my clit into his mouth in one quick swoop.   
My back arches and I cry out as he sucks harder and harder. He starts to fuck me with his tongue as he rubs my clit with his thumb. I moan and whimper, gripping the quilt underneath me tight in both hands. I begin to buck my hips to the rhythm of his tongue and his finger begins to rub harder. I arch and cry his name as my climax washes me away. I grip his hair in both hands both pushing him away and pulling him closer as I writhe on the waves of pleasure.  
When I blink my heavy eyes open he’s kneeling above me, licking his lips like a kid that’s just eaten an ice-cream. I reach up and pull his head down for another ravenous kiss as he pushes a finger into my core. I cry out into his mouth and feel him smirk at my reaction.   
He pushes a second finger in and I throw my head back with a breathless gasp, nails scraping down his back. He moans into my neck as he kisses and nips along it. I push the heels of my feet into the mattress to get enough leverage to thrust my hips against his fingers. He adds a third finger and I shout his name, clinging to him as tightly as I can while he thrusts his fingers in and out of my pussy.  
He twists and turns his fingers, opening me up for him and making me even wetter. I’m constantly whining at the over stimulation he’s causing and I dig my nails into his skin, making him cry out too. He kisses down to my breasts as he continues to open up my core for him.   
He gently bites down on my nipple and I let out a high-pitched keening noise. He moans in satisfaction then does it to the other nipple. He does it over and over again, alternating the whole time as he makes me make that noise until my voice cracks.   
He pulls his fingers out and I whimper at the loss. My whimper soon turns to a cry of joyful pleasure as he slides his cock into me. He starts a slow and gentle pace but when I wrap my legs round his waist and deliberately clench my pussy walls he starts to unravel.  
Hr begins to pound into me whilst he lays his forehead against mine so we can keep eye contact. The look in his eyes is almost enough to push me over the edge again. The love and lust mixing together to make his eyes practically glow. He angles his hips just so, so his cock hits my sensitive spot each time he thrusts in.   
I feel myself climb higher and higher as he pounds me into the mattress. I begin to cling to him again and I can see the bloody furrows that I’m leaving in the skin of his shoulder. He moans and grunts each time he’s fully sheathed in me and it makes my head spin to think that my body is what’s giving him so much pleasure.   
He thrusts himself inside my core so deep it’s almost too much and he cums with a shout of my name. He spills his seed in me and it pushes me other the edge. I plummet off the edge so hard I can’t see or breathe for what feels like hours. I scream his name as I bite down on his shoulder, leaving my marks on him. My pussy clenches and I feel my juices mingle with his and start to run down my ass crack.  
When we come back down, panting for air, he moves me so I’m lying on my pillows and curls up around me. He clicks his fingers and suddenly I’m clean, my hair is brushed and in a ponytail and the quilt is over both of us. I sigh in contentment and snuggle up closer to him. He puts his arms round me and squeezes me tightly.

“I really do love you.” He whispers.

“I love you too.” I smile.

“So, do I get to stay in here from now on?” He smirks.

“Yes.” I say, clinging to him tighter.

We curl up and fall asleep arm in arm.


	5. Roleplaying Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You see Gabriel in a Pepsi Max Advert and it gives you ideas.
> 
> Written for- EzmEmily

Roleplaying Games

 

“What about bondage?” Gabriel asks.

“Done it and would do it again.” I reply, grabbing a handful of his popcorn.

We’re sitting, curled up together, on the sofa in the bunker watching some movie on the T.V whilst the other guys are out on a job. Somehow we ended up doing a question time thing. It was supposed to be a basic trivia game but SOMEONE managed to turn it into a have you done or would you do game which is all centred around sex. 

“Roleplay?” He asks.

“Nope never done it. Would consider it though.” I reply.

“Really?!” He asks shocked.

“Have you?” I ask, looking at him.

“I was in porn.” He grins smugly.

“What porn?!” I ask shocked.

“Casa Erotica.” He smiles.

“Isn’t that Dean’s favourite porno?” I ask with a frown.

“I think so. Why?” He asks curiously.

“I just think it’s suspicious that Dean’s favourite porno is the one you’re in.” I say, laughing.

He gets a truly horrified look on his face as he gets my logic and it makes me laugh harder. I’m still rolling around laughing and clutching my stomach ten minutes later when the guys walk in. They stop and look at us curiously.

“You are a sick sick boy.” Gabriel says to Dean before disappearing.

“What?” Dean and Sam ask.

“Dean’s sick?!” Cas squeals, looking at Dean inspecting him closely.

“Hey, Dean, what’s your favourite porno?” I ask, walking right up to him.

“Huh? W… Casa Erotica.” He replies confused.

“So… you’re favourite porno is the one with Gabriel in it?” I say, biting my lip to stop laughing.

“What? No it’s not like that! He’s only in my copy!” Dean says.

Dean storms off to his room as both Sam and I burst out laughing. Poor Cas just looks confused so I let Sam explain it to him as I head to my room to find Gabriel. Just before I close my door I hear Cas laughing.

 

 

A few days later I’ve been left back at the bunker again. Gabriel forgave me the same night after I did some ‘favours’ for him but Dean is still pissed at me. I’m just lazing around on the sofa again as I already did all the cleaning. I’m flicking through channels when I suddenly see a familiar face. I sit bolt upright and get closer to the T.V. I rewind it and re-watch the advert I just saw. Definitely him. I grab my phone and dial a number.

“Are you the Pepsi max ad guy?” I ask when Gabriel answers.

“Hi Baby. Love you too.” He laughs down the phone.

“Hi Baby, I love you. Now, are you the Pepsi Max ad guy?” I ask sweetly.

“Yeah. Why?” He asks cheerfully.

“Gabriel! Demons! Trying to rip me apart!” I hear Dean shout.

“Sorry are you busy?” I ask.

“Nope.” 

“Gabriel! Demons trying to rip me apart!” Dean screams.

“I was just wondering. Why did you do adverts?” I ask curiously.

“I was laying low, remember?” He chuckles.

“Ah of course…. Do you still… um… have the outfit from the ads?” I ask hesitatingly.

“Yeah, why?”

“Gabriel! Smiting would be good! Do your archangel thing already!” Dean screams.

“I was hoping you’d wear it for me. Are you talking to me and smiting demons at the same time?” I ask, listening to the noises on the other end of the phone.

“Yep. I’m a multi-tasking god.” He laughs.

“Of course you are.” I chuckle.

“Of course I’ll wear it for you, Baby. You wanna try out the role-playing thing huh?”

“Well… yeah.” I reply shyly.

“Don’t be shy Baby. You can ask me anything.” He says tenderly.

“I’ll see you when you get home. Miss you.” I say.

“Miss you too.” He replies.

I hang up smiling and go back to watching the T.V.

 

 

I jump up in bed as someone knocks on my bedroom door. I look at the clock and see its 2am. Who the hell is knocking on my door? I grab my knife and walk over to the door, swinging it open wide. I freeze and blink in shock as I see Gabriel standing there wearing his Pepsi ad outfit.

“What are you doing?” I ask.

“Hi ma’am. I’m here to deliver your Pepsi Max machine.” He smiles politely.

“What? Oh!” I gasp as I realise what he’s doing.

“Your machine?” He says politely, holding a clipboard out for me to sign.

I take the clipboard and sign it as he walks into the room, pretending to bring a machine in. I swallow hard as I realise I have no idea what the hell to do. He stands back up and looks at me. He notices my nervousness and smiles reassuringly. He takes his baseball cap off and walks up to me. 

“Is there anything else I can service for you ma’am?” He smirks.

I just stand there unable to think of what to say. He smiles at me as he sees my hesitation.

“You’re a very beautiful woman, Ma’am. Is there a husband or significant partner anywhere?” He asks.

“A significant partner?” I ask blinking.

“No? Well then I don’t have to worry about a guy getting mad when I do this.” He smiles.

He grasps my chin and then chastely kisses me. I moan and open my mouth to him so that our tongues can dance together. His hands grip my waist and he pulls me flush against his body. I moan as his erection presses into me. I reach up and start unbuttoning his shirt. He pulls back.

“I’ve had such a hard day today, Ma’am, delivering to lots of people. Can I use you to relax?” He whispers in my ear.

“If you keep the uniform on.” I reply with a smile.

“Anything you say Ma’am.” He smiles.

I smile back at him and start to undo his trousers. He grabs the bottom of the t-shirt (his t-shirt) and pulls it off me. I’m now standing completely naked in front of him. He grabs my ass and lifts me so I can wrap my legs round his waist. He carries me over to the bed and lays me down gently. I run my hands up his stomach and chest, feeling his muscles bunch and move under the skin.   
He crawls onto the bed and grasps my wrists, pulling them up to tie them to the headboard. I moan and he kisses my breasts. He sucks a nipple into his mouth and I cry out. He kisses down my stomach, nipping occasionally. He bites down on my mound and I cry out, arching into him. He grips my thighs and pushes my legs apart, spreading me open for him. He groans at the sight and then licks a long swipe up my slit.  
I arch and moan, tugging on the restraints and he laughs. He bites down on one of my thighs, hard enough to leave a mark, and I scream for him. He growls and does the same to the other thigh. He sucks my clit into his mouth and I cry out then he pushes two fingers into my pussy, curving them so they rub against my g-spot. I’m whimpering for him and begging him to fuck me but he just continues to torture me with his mouth and fingers.  
He grinds my clit between his teeth and I shatter for him, screaming his name as I arch my body up. My eyes snap closed and my body tenses all over. I feel my pussy clamp around his fingers and he moans as my juices coat them. He continues with his mouth and fingers, dragging my orgasm on and on until I can’t even remember my own name. My orgasm continues to wash over me in waves.  
He pulls away from me but doesn’t give me any time to come back down before he undoes my wrists, flips me over onto my stomach and then ties my wrists again. He pushes on the back of my neck so my face is pressed to the mattress and lifts my hips up so my ass is in the air. He slaps a hand down on my ass and I cry out.

“Such a bad girl. You only ordered the Pepsi Max so you could get a good fuck from me, didn’t you?” He snarls at me.

“Yes!” I whine, too aroused now to be nervous.

“I thought so. Well, I think a dirty little whore like you should be punished for wasting my time, don’t you?” He hisses.

“Yes!” I cry.

I love it when he goes all dark like this. It’s so thrilling to see this side of him instead of just the joking trickster side. He slaps his hand down on my ass again and I moan raggedly. He growls at me and slaps harder, making me cry out. I trust him not to hurt me, he knows where my limits lie. He thrusts three fingers into my dripping pussy and thrusts them as he continues to slap my ass.  
Just as I’m about to cum, he removes his fingers. I whine at the loss and the burning sensation from my ass but he just chuckles. I whimper and wiggle my ass hoping that he’ll finish me off but he doesn’t. 

“Gabriel, please!” I whine.

“Please what ma’am?” He asks politely.

“Fuck me please!” I whimper.

“But I’ve relaxed from all the deliveries today now.” He shrugs.

“Gabriel please!” I cry.

I growl and hit the release on the restraints, pulling my hand free. I press my own fingers against my clit and rub hard to relieve myself. I hear Gabriel moan and I think about the view he’s getting. Me on my face and knees, one hand still tied and the other hand rubbing my clit. My hand is already covered in my juices as I push two fingers into my pussy, moaning at the contact.  
I hear him growl and click his fingers. Both my hands are suddenly tied behind my back and this time there’s no emergency release on the restraints he’s used. He grabs my hips and thrusts his cock into my pussy in one hard thrust. I scream his name as he begins to pound into me, using a grip on my restraints as leverage for his thrusts. 

“You think anyone but me can give you the release you so desperately want? That’s MY job! I’m the only one who gets to see you shatter, to hear you scream for them.” He growls as he fucks me.

“I’m sorry.” I whimper, tears falling from my eyes from all the stimulation.

“You should be. You are mine!” He shouts as he hits deep inside me.

As he hits the deepest part of me I shatter around him, crashing into the abyss of pleasure, screaming his name. I feel my juices flood out of my core and over his cock. I can hear squelching noises as his cock continues to shove into me. A couple more thrusts and he’s with me too. He shouts my name as his cock twitches and shoots his seed into me, filling me until his fluids mix with mine and runs down my thighs.  
When we both finish we collapse down into a sweaty heaving mess. He releases my wrists and turns us so I’m on my side with his body wrapped around me. He brushes the hair off my face and gently pushes it behind my ear. He tenderly kisses my temple, cheek and shoulder and I wriggle closer to him. 

“How was that?” He whispers.

“I like the Pepsi Max guy but I still prefer you.” I mumble sleepily.

“Good.” He laughs, tightening his arms.

“I love you.” I whisper drowsily.

“I love you too.” He whispers back.

Just as I start to fall asleep my phone rings.

“Hello?” I snap tiredly.

“Is Gabriel there?” Dean snaps down the phone to me.

“Why?” I ask, looking at a grinning Gabriel.

“We’re surrounded by demons that he’s supposed to be helping us kill! He disappeared a while ago saying he’d be back and now we’re surrounded! Tell him to get his ass back here!” Dean yells, hanging up.

“You left them fighting demons?!” I squeal, shocked.

“No. They’re just projections! I wanted to make sure we weren’t disturbed.” Gabriel grins.

“Turn them off then!” I say.

“Okay.” He says.

He snaps his fingers and pulls me back against him. I’m soon drowsing again, safe and happy in his arms. Just as I fall asleep I hear the guys return and fight back a laugh as I hear Dean complain about demons that cause a three hour long battle and then just disappear their selves away.


End file.
